Su Cuerpo Mi Cuerpo - Shared
by Lennon Potter
Summary: Hermione quiere ayudar a Harry... hacerlo conocer su cuerpo y disminuir su deseo...
1. Chapter 1

Previo: he de aclarar, no soy autor de esta historia... pero están fabulosa, que merece ser compartida... simplemente gracias a la persona que fue capaz de idear esta trama...

¿Qué es experimentar algo nuevo? Es decir es algo complicado conocer algo desconocido para uno, en ese proceso de conocimiento uno suele temer, o aludir dicho conflicto, podría decirse que la experiencia a lo nuevo es como un reto, es como una aventura, en donde la voluntad y la fuerza de superar los miedos están en el limite. ¿Cómo no demostrar que somos débiles a lo nuevo? Podemos mostrar un rostro erguido dejando en claro al otro que nosotros conocemos y que sabemos a lo que nos afrontamos, pero…. Y si no tenemos esa capacidad de engañar con el rostro o con las actitudes corporales, no nos queda mas q admitir ante nuestros propios ojos que atravesamos por una situación que en todas las pautas nos supera.

Miedo…. es un sentimiento común, es un sentimiento incontrolable, en donde el organismo humano se siente intimidado, en donde sus movimientos tienen un ritmo torpe y confuso, es decir hablamos de aquel miedo que nos deja vulnerable a otros, aquel que nos derrumba…. ¿A qué le tenemos miedo? Pues la respuesta será expresada en base a la primera pregunta planteada, "Experimentar algo nuevo" eso es lo que nos hace débiles, el no conocer, el no saber que pasa o que va pasar, ¿Quien cura eso?, nadie… solo nosotros podemos afrontando la frontera de lo nuevo, no temiendo y actuando.

Crecemos y nos desarrollamos, eso es lo que le pasó a Harry Potter, creció de una manera muy rápida, no era ya un niño de 11, tenía los 16 para los 17 años, los años pasaron, como también el desarrollo físico del muchacho. Ahora su constitución física denotaba que aquel joven que una vez fue una pila de huesos era casi un hombre con firmes proporciones en todo el cuerpo, ¿Cómo lo consiguió? Se preguntaran, y la respuesta es simple, sus constantes actividades con el deporte de los magos, su ritmo de vida frenético, enfrentando todo tipo de males, como también la buena alimentación del colegio y de los manjares de Molly, sin olvidar que su novia Ginny le brindaba también manjares más deliciosos, lo consentía en todo. Internamente a veces pensaba que era un niño de 11, pero las batallas con los magos más malvados y macabros del mundo mágico lo ayudaron a madurar después de todo.

Partimos inicialmente de este joven que va creciendo y conociendo mas la vida. En este momento él, Harry Potter atravesaba un sentimiento raro nunca antes conocido, y eso le daba miedo, lo experimentó con Cho, esa sensación que te deja el estomago hecho revolcones, el frío interno, las sudadas típicas de las manos, sus rostro, su figura tenía miedo a lo desconocido, y eso no era algo normal, el nunca temía, su valentía se ponía a prueba con este sentimiento que le torturaba, quería conocer…. Pero a la vez no sabía, temía conocer y fallar. Estamos hablando que este joven mago, necesitaba una guía en sus actitudes deseo corporal, alguien que le muestre como besar, sentir, tocar, acariciar a la futura madre de sus hijo, sabía que ella era joven mas que el, pero sus hormonas masculinas ya partieron la carrera, y no se iban a detener hasta llegar a la meta. Desconocía eso que le nacía cada vez que el Ginny estaban solos y propinándose tiernos besos, que no pasaban de roses sin malicias, que hace un largo tiempo Harry dejo de sentir lo mismo por esos labios, el quería algo más, él quería, pero a la vez temía a algo más.

Harry se encontraba en la sala común, en ese momento en el sofá de la misma, y besando los labios de su novia, con inocencia. Eran las 12 de la noche y nadie los molestaba. Harry dejó de rozar esos labios y miro fijamente a Ginny a los ojos - ¿Tienes sueño? - le preguntó torpemente, la verdad en ese momento estaba en blanco y esa pregunta fue la que se le escapó de la comisura de sus labios.

-Creo que si- soltó ella, pero volvió a besar al moreno, sorprendiéndolo. Él no pudo detener ese nuevo rose tierno, pero no lo sentía es decir su novia lo estaba besando y el no sentía nada de nada, eso no era posible, no sabía si era por el beso de pajaritos que siempre se daban o porque el y ella no sabía como hacerlo para provocar oleadas de deseo y sentimientos cálidos comunes. Ella dejo de besarlo y lo miro fijo, su mano se poso en el pelo del moreno, lo peino delicadamente - Que descanses… - Soltó la pelirroja, mientras que se levantaba y dejaba a un Harry con ganas de conocer lo desconocido por él. Pensó "Pero…. Noooo, no te vayas todavía", solo lo pensó no lo dijo, ella ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-Que demonios…. - se maldijo, posando sus manos en la cabeza, para luego colocarlas a los extremos de sus rodillas- Bien…. Potter, una vez más no conoces… a tu novia -Tiro un bocanada de aire, con signo de desaprobación. Y sus ojos verdes se posaron en la chimenea caliente de la sala. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando las llamaradas, pero una mano en su hombro lo despertó de sus pensamiento, volteo a ver quien era el culpable de hacerle regresar al mundo. Su rostro cambio por completo, una tierna sonrisa surco sus labios, la misma fue correspondida, sostuvo la mano de esa persona un rato, digamos unos segundos -¿No deberías estar entre las sabanas? No son horas adecuadas para que estés afuera de ellas- Soltó el moreno, la persona se acomodo a su lado.

-Creo que no estas para regañarme Harry - bufó la joven, con una voz dulce y tierna - soy yo la que te regaña siempre sin más no lo recuerdo…-El moreno sonrío mas ampliamente

-Si, eres Granger, la regañadora mágica-Ella frunció el ceño, pero no porque este molesta- ¿Ah si? Pues bueno…. Así te comportas un poco….-Luego de esa ultimas frases ninguno de los dos dijo nada, un par de veces se miraron de reojos, y en cada mirada una sonrisa surcaba en los labios de los dos, como si estuvieran diciéndose algo que les gustara a los dos- ¿Por qué tan cayado?-Soltó ella acomodándose en el sofá-

-¿Por qué tu… tan callada?-Dijo Harry, levantando las cejas.

-Oh, disculpa señor Potter… pero yo pregunte primero-

-Disculpe señorita Granger pero… me gusta el silencio y ¿usted?-Dijo con picardía, ella soltó una carcajada, que en ese momento Harry se quedo helado al escucharla, era… dulce, como el de una chiquilla pequeña, sus facciones lo dejaron más frío la miro fijo por unos segundos, mientras ella solo lo miraba divertida-

-Yo solo quiero ayudarte… lo sabes-

-¿Con tu silencio?-

-No… con mi compañía-

-Oh -Soltó el moreno-

-No digo nada… porque tu no me cuantas nada - Harry desvió la mirada.

-No tengo nada que contar, Hermione - luego la miro de nuevo - Tu conoces todo de mi… -

-No todo…-

-¿A que te refieres.. con no todo?-

-Dime tú-

-Oh, vamos regañadora…. –

-Dilo Potter-

-Dilo tú-

-Dilo tuuu-

-No! Dilo tu-

-Pues dilo tu..-

-ohhhh, vamos!-Soltó Harry con impaciencia- Dilo

-Soy muda en este momento…. Hasta escucharte - Harry rodó los ojos, y la sujeto de la cintura, para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas, ella trato de safarse, el moreno sabía que su debilidad eran las cosquillas, y que no tardaría en decir o soltar una carcajada.

-A ver si se te quita lo muda-Dijo Harry colocándose sobre ella, no paso ni un segundo que Hermione soltó una carcajada tan dulce, que los tímpanos de Harry lo escucharon como un eco en sus oídos, el se detuvo en el acto. En ese momento se dio cuenta que la posición en que se encontraba no era común entre ellos dos, y sin previo aviso, la mano de Harry acaricio la mejilla de la castaña, desconcertando a la misma, su sonrisa juvenil se borro al ver a un Harry con diferente mirada.

-¿Es esto verdad? - Harry no entendió esa pregunta-

-¿Cómo?-

-Necesitas estar con Ginny de diferente forma-Soltó Hermione, esa palabras lo despedazaron. El se incorporó molesto, nervioso-

-No es eso, no pienses cosas que no son-Dijo mirando a la chimenea, las llamas se estaban apagando.

-Harry, te conozco como a nadie… sé que tu relación con Ginny se esta apagando como las llamas de esa chimenea-El volte.

-Regañadora y también adivina, lo que me faltaba-

-¿Entonces lo aceptas?-

-Si, a ti no te puedo negar nada….-

-¿Ya no te gusta Harry?-Esa pregunta le descoloco-

-Si… yo la quiero…y…-Ella la interrumpió-

-¿La deseas? - Harry trago saliva con dificultad, "Mendiga Hermione, como me pregunta eso" pensó-

-Pues…-Hizo una pausa- me gusta…-

-¿Mucho?-

-OH, vamos... ¿Que es esto un cuestionario?-

-Puede si, ¿Qué sientes cuando la tienes junto a ti Harry? Te hablo de ahora, tus sentimientos de ahora-

-La quiero-

-¿Y el deseo?-Harry la miro con temor, esa no era la Hermione que conocía, bueno… si lo era pero nunca antes hablaron de esos asunto, de deseo o sentimiento de atracción etc, etc-

-¿A que quieres llegar?-Bufo Harry molesto, como defendiéndose del cuestionario-

-¿Qué quieres conocer Harry?-

-Nada…-Bufo él nervioso-

-Quiero ayudarte-Harry solo sonrió de impotencia, "¿Ayudarme?, pues que consigas que Ginny me acaricio y que yo acaricie, el besarle profundamente, conocer las caricias que no puedo brindar por cobarde, por miedoso, como dibujar en el cuerpo de una mujer sentimientos físicos inalcanzables, así me ayudarías" pensó-

-¿Se puede saber como?-Ella se acerco al moreno, lo sujeto de manga del uniforme y lo estiro. Salieron de la sala común, en el trayecto las pisadas hablaban en un compás. Harry no sabía a donde su amiga lo estaba llevando, solo movía los pies, en un determinado momento la joven miro atrás y como viendo si no había nadie en el pasillo, cuando lo hizo luego poso sus ojos en el moreno y le brindo una corta sonrisa, que a Harry le dio escalofrío, "¿Qué es esto?", pensó. Ella después de un rato de caminar, y de que Harry solo la miraba como tonto, se detuvo, él choco con ella, estaban en frente de una puerta vieja y extraña, Harry no recordó verla nunca. Ella abrió la misma-

-Vamos…-Soltó en un casi susurro. Harry la siguió-

-Bueno…. Regañadora, me explica en este momento que se supone ¿que hacemos aquí?-Harry miro el cuarto, detenidamente, mientras esperaba respuesta de la castaña. El mismo estaba en oscuras, lleno de estantes con cosas viejas, como objetos antiguos y pequeños-

-Comencemos quieres-El abrió los ojos de par en par, "¿Comenzar que?", pensó-

-Fíjate… que por primera vez desde que te conozco no puedo saber lo que piensas-

-Yo también quiero conocer lo que tu no conoces y quieres conocer, pero te da miedo-La sangre de Harry se congelo, ahora entendió un poco lo indirecta de su amiga, aunque duela admitirlo era lo que el más temía-

-Estas bromeando, te juntaste mucho con Ron últimamente ¿no?-

-Yo nunca bromeo-Ella se sacó su corbata y desprendió los primeros botones de su camisa, liberando su cuello de la presión, Harry camino dos pasos hacia atrás-

-Sé… Sé un poco mas clara quieres…-Dijo muy nervioso Harry, tratando de fijarse en un objeto en uno de los estantes-

-Estas cansado de besar a Ginny como lo haces…-"Correcto", pensó el moreno- ….quieres conocer más de ella porque tu cuerpo te lo exige…-"Mierda", pensó nuevamente- ….yo estoy casi igual que tu, pero no me preocupan los besos, sino las caricias y llegar mas lejos, en tiendes?-

-ehh… ehhh….-"Esto no esta pasando", se dijo Harry internamente-

-Te voy a ayudar… como tu me vas a ayudar…-Se acerco al moreno, sus manos se colocaron en la corbata del pobre descerebrado de Harry, que no sabía y no podía actuar, era mucha información sorprendente la que su cerebro captaba. Saco la corbata de un tiro, desabotono también los botones del cuello del moreno-¿Quieres que te ayude? Porque yo necesito de tu ayuda…-Le soltó, mirándolo a los ojos-

-Asi… que comencemos…-Ella no pidió permiso de nada, a su parecer no lo necesitaba, así que sus labios los pego al de su amigo, y no solos los pego, si no que casi le come los mismo al moreno, que en ese momento era una estatua de piedra, incapaz de articular movimiento alguno. Dejo de besarlo- No me estas ayudando en mucho, Harry-

-Ehhhh….-

-Se que te sorprende… pero creo que es lo mejor para los dos-

-Yo….-

-Tu me gustas Harry….-Soltó ella- no se si te ame, solo me gusta sentirte cerca, muy cerca…. Sentir tu aliento, solo sentirte junto a mi-"Miércoles, Martes y Juevesss…" pensó Harry, ¿que era eso?, Hermione Jane Granger declarándose de esa forma y a ÉL… La verdad no pensó mucho segundos lo que le dijo la castaña, más bien con esas palabras se sintió libre, así que la agarro de la nunca con las dos manos y la acerco a su labios besándola como nunca antes beso a nadie, es más en su cabeza recorría el pensamiento de que esto no era normal, estaba sintiendo miedo, pero mucho miedo, y el estomago se le revolvía de sensaciones, la piel se le erizaba. El beso no iba a cortarse hasta que uno de los dos muriera en el intento, era como si les quedaba poco tiempo para hacerlo y que nunca más lo iban a hacer, pero el ritmo frenético de labios sucumbió por las dos partes-

-Guauuu….-Dijo Harry en un susurro acompañado de fuertes respiraciones, necesitaba recuperar el aliento, para poder decir o hacer algo más-

-Vez…. –Dijo ella, con cansada voz-no es… tan… difícil…. -Agitada y tratando de recuperar la voz. Ella se separo del moreno y camino hacía uno de los estantes. Harry seguía sintiendo tantas cosas en su interior que no captaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, acababa de conocer un beso de verdad, no unos simples roces y para mala suerte de el no era con Ginny, sino con su mejor amiga, y para empeorar la situación a tal extremo, querría seguir haciéndolo sin para. Pasaron un par de minutos, no muchos pero los suficiente para recuperar la respiración faltante, ya que su agitación se podía distinguir, a simple vista-

-Gra-gracias…-Soltó el moreno-

¿Cómo borrar el sabor y le recuerdo de algo q te descoloco para toda la vida? Eso se preguntaba Harry, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogworts, la noche anterior había probado los labios de su compañera, amiga, y confidente de una manera indescriptible, toda esa noche después de ver partir a su amiga del recinto en donde conoció el sabor y la calidez de un beso intenso; esos que son venenosos, ya que los mismos te atrapan a morir en el intento de seguir disfrutando de los mismo, había perdido el apetito, el sueño, y se podría decir q la razón. De su mente no salía el pensamiento de mandar todo al demonio, e ir a plantarle cara a esa joven, q ahora no lo miraba mas a los ojos, solo sonreía cuando sabía que los ojos del moreno estaban posados en ella, eso lo mataba, lo impacientaba más. Era definitivo Harry Potter probo el pecado del deseo y quería, mas… El Harry inocente y miedoso de experiencia se fue y para siempre, lo q paso solo fue un beso, pero ese beso era el comienzo de algo imparable, había tantas cosas que le agradaba conocer, que antes temía realizar, pero la guía a la realidad lo despertó por completo de su miedo a lo desconocido, esa noche en su alcoba se propuso llegar mas lejos, y no precisamente con Ginny, sino con la castaña que en este momento se apodero de su cuerpo, no podía creer que lo que sentía era deseo…. Era fuerte, muy fuerte, sus hormonas estaba a mil, es decir la luz del camino fue a lumbrada y ya no se iba a apagar más, no quería esperar nada… no tendía porque, ella le dejo en claro que lo ayudaría, porque ella misma necesitaba de esa ayuda, ella quería conocer, y lo mejor era que los dos eran amigos y se conocían bien, era bueno experimentar con alguien que te conoce y que tu conoces como nadie. Todo estaba a su favor, excepto por el pequeño detalle que su dulce Ginny tendría unos cuernos mas grandes que un alce, pero todo era por ella, bueno eso es lo que él pensó, es decir, Harry adquiría experiencia, con eso podía concegir confianza y asi actuar mejor con Ginny, sin miedo, si tapujos, Hermione podía se la clave de su problema, su pensamiento era egoísta, porque se fundamentaba en la mentira, el engaño y el pecado de desear a una persona que hace unos años atrás era como su hermana, "Soy egoísta", se dijo, "Solo veo mi necesidad, pero ella necesita lo mismo", volvió de decirse.

No se fijo en su camino y en quien estaba en el, así que choco con un alumno de cuarto año, q llevaba unos libros a la biblioteca.

-Mierda!-Bufo el muchacho-

-Oh, disculpa-soltó Harry mientras se agachaba a recoger los libros y así ayudar al joven, q estaba nervioso y ofuscado-

-Voy a llegar tarde!-Dijo el muchacho mientras estiraba con brusquedad el libro de la mano de Harry-

-¿Tienes clases?-

-¡Pues no es obvio! fijate mas en tu camino Potter-Se levanto de golpe- tendré q devolver después los libros-Eso lo dijo mientras caminaba hacia la dirección contraria del moreno-

-Oye!-le grito Harry-

-Y ahora que!?-Dijo el joven volteándose- no ves q estoy retrasándome…?-

-Dame los libros…-Soltó Harry mientras q se acerco al joven, estiro las manos para pedir los libros- Yo los llevare si quieres…-El joven frunció el seño levemente, dos segundas después le paso los libros a Harry-

-Siento lo que te dije potter, pero…-Harry hizo un geste de que todo estaba bien- Gracias… -El joven se marcho rápidamente, digamos que corriendo. Harry volteo hacía la dirección donde se estaba yendo hace un rato hasta que choco, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa picara y casi malévola "Una excusa Granger", se dijo internamente-

" " "

Hermione estaba revisando unos estantes, observando cada tomo, cada titulo de los mismo, buscando un libros que le ayudaría a su ensayo de pociones, pero por extraño que parezca la joven cerebrito no encontraba nada, estaba como ida, la verdad era que prácticamente había perdido el juicio de la razón, es decir actuó por atracción la noche anterior, vio o imagino una posibilidad de conocer lo que la intrigaba desde lo de Krum, y sin mas preámbulos se lanzo al abismo de las posibilidades con su fiel y único amigo Harry, la verdad era que la misma nunca comprendió ese calor que sentía cuando estaba junto a Harry, hasta que lo experimento con el acercamiento en cuarto año del búlgaro, desde ese momento supo que Harry no era solo un amigo, sino un amigo q deseaba físicamente, podría estar confundida o equivocada, pero de cierto forma Harry despertaba hormonas en ella, desde hace un par de años, solo que era muy joven para saber que era eso, podía maldecirse por a ver actuado como lo hizo la noche anterior pero lo que pasó le salio espontáneamente, es decir ella negaba que sea Hermione Jane Granger, la que actuó así era Hermione despreocupada, esa parte no la conocía y el culpable de esa nueva parte en ella, era un joven moreno de ojos verdes intensos, con un cuerpo envidiable para su tan corta edad. "Eres una atrevida Granger", se dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, y una de sus manos sacaba un tomo del estante, lo abrió y empezó a leer o mejor dicho a mirar, porque no captaba nada. No duro mucho su estado de miramiento y cero lectura, cerro el libro de una, cuando lo iba alzar y colocar en el estante de nuevo, una mana se estiraba enzima de la de ella, y comprendió que era él, tenía que ser el, era su olor no cabía duda de ello. El libro fue colocado, las manos seguían juntas, y Hermione sintió el primer escalofrío, Harry respiro en su oído-

-Ayúdame… y te ayudo-Le susurro cargando su respiración en el oído de ella-

-Esta noche a la misma hora-Dijo ella cuando se volteo sin míralo a los ojos y tratándose de marchar de ese rincón. Pero como dije tratándose, quise denotar que no pudo retirarse rápidamente ya que un Harry diferente y más confianzudo la sujeto del brazo y la jalo hacía si. Ella miro al final de pasillo, por si nadie venía, se preocupo por el lugar y la situación en que se encontraba, era obvio que ahora la que temía era ella-Nos pueden ver…-Susurro delicadamente siempre mirando el pasillo y no a los ojos de Harry. Este se acerco al cuello de la castaña y lo beso, respiro y olio- Nooo… Harry-Soltó susurrándole. Pero algo en ella le hizo cambiar de parecerá, mas bien se debió a que el moreno volvió a besar su cuello despertando algo en ella, así que la misma aparto de un fuerte empujo al ojiverde que choco fuerte mente con el estante del frente, pero automáticamente el cuerpo de la castaña se coloco junto a él, pegándose a Harry lo mas que podía, y fue ahí donde Harry nuevamente se quedo rígido y fuera de combate, nuevamente no sabía que hacer, Hermione se apodero de la situación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los miel de la castaña tenían un brillo especial diferente, distinto, ella bajo sus manos al abdomen del joven y levanto levemente el pulóver que el mismo tenía, luego desprendido dos botón de la camisa de Harry, metiendo asi su mano y tocando la piel del moreno, él se movió, ya que la mano de ella estaba fría, todo esto lo hizo mirando lo a los ojos, y brindando un seriedad abrumadora. Harry se inclino para besarla, pero ella lo aludió. No se si eso ofendió al moreno o no, pero automáticamente una de sus manos bajaron por la cintura y levantaron la falda de la joven, que le dibujo una pircara sonrisa, mientras que detenía al joven en su intento, él solo le brindo una mirada de mando y de posesión digna de un ofendido, que esta dispuesto a adueñarse de lo que cree es suyo-

-¿Porque no?-Le pregunto autoritariamente-

-Paciencia…-Soltó ella-

-No pretendas que la tenga… cuando me provocas-

-No pretendas… que lo aremos aquí-Dijo seca, mientras se apartaba del joven en un rápido movimiento, él nuevamente la iba a sujetar, pero Hermione actuó mas rápidamente y estiro una de sus manos para tirar unos 3 tomos de libros en el suelo, deteniendo al moreno. No volteo a mirar a Harry siguió su camino- Álzalos…-Dijo mientras se alejaba y dejaba a un Harry molesto-

La batalla que uno enfrenta a veces es tan intensa que nos deja indefensos, aquella lucha de fuerzas, q no tiene limites y q alienta sentimientos de impotencia, temor, desconfianza, valor, etc. Es como un juego de poder, quién esta bien plantado es el ganador de la misma, quien no… solo lucha para luego caer, en muchos casos es un juego de doble filo, q nos gusta decir y aventúranos como una batalla. Las personas estan dispuestas a afrontar todo, con tal de salir victoriosos, pero… ¿Y si las dos fuerzas son iguales? ¿Quién gana? ¿Quién pierde? Preguntas que tienen q ser cuestionadas… Hablamos de fuerzas que chocan por similitud de poder, aquí ahí un empate? Oh, claro q no… en un juego de poder no excite igual, solo el ganar o perder, es simple, se supone q el débil es la victima del juego, pero a su vez el debil tiene lo que el fuerte no… y el fuerte tiene un punto débil, pero es fuerte por naturaleza, asi que su posibilidad de ganar esta latente. Estas dos partes son equitativamente diferentes pero en su esencia no, aquí la ley esta planteada al mas astuto, no importa si es débil o fuerte, la cuestión esta en tener fe, fuerza y entrega.

Es un juego que comienza con actitudes… ¿Quién actúa?

" " "

Harry se sintió indignado cuando recogía los tomos pesados, que hace un par de minutos una castaña había lanzado al suelo y a su vez apagado el incendio interno de hormonas de él. Cuando logro salir del pasillo la busco con la mirada, tenía que estar todavía en ese sitió y asi fue, la joven se encontraba recogiendo sus materiales con movimientos delicados, depositando todos ellos en su mochila. Harry se acerco a la mesa, carraspeo para llamar su atención. Hermione lo miro fijo por un par de segundos, luego cerro su mochila y se la coloco en su espalda ignorando a Harry para luego marcharse sin decir nada, el moreno asumió que ella no iba a decir nada por el momento, así que la siguió, en todo e trayecto de pasillos no dijeron nada hasta que ella soltó un suspiro.

-¿Tienes novia no?-Dijo ella, siguiendo su marcha, Harry estaba atrás miraba el moviendo de la tela de su falda, sorprendentemente creyó distinguir q la misma estaba más corta de lo normal -

-La respuesta es obvia no…-

-Entonces… ve y ponte detrás de ella y observa su falda como lo haces con migo, y no me sigas más-Harry se detuvo en seco, no pudo responder, sus mejilla estaban coloradas y se sintió a avergonzado, "¿Como supo q miraba eso?", se pregunto, mientras ella se retiraba y doblaba en una esquina.

" " "

El plato de comida de Harry estaba intacto por el momento, no quería probar bocado, alzo su mirada al frente y vio a ese lugar vació, sintiendo frustración de no ver la. A su costado se encostraba su dulce y tierna novia; Ginny (futura Miss cuernos de alce), platicando animadamente con unas compañeras, Ron que se sentaba enfrente del moreno, masticaba apuradamente su comida, mientras escuchaba a Neville y trataba de hablar con el, con su típica voz con comida en la boca, era Ron y eso no iba nunca a cambiar. De repente una joven aparecía en el salón, caminando en dirección a su mesa, era ella, la nueva y misteriosa Hermione Granger. Al llegar coloco su libro en la mesa y se sentó.

-Se me hizo tarde-Soltó antes de que Ron le preguntara o cuestionara algo. Se sirvió la comida con delicadez, mirando luego al moreno, Harry no supo porque pero esa mirada lo incomodo, no era la mirada normal, era mas provocativa, y eso hizo que él sintiera vergüenza y mirara rápidamente a Ginny, se sentía observado por su novia, sentía que ella sabía lo que estaba pasando entre el y la castaña, pero eran suposiciones. Lo que realmente pasaba era que Harry sentía miedo de que Hermione empezara a actuar con derecho sobre su persona, es decir los dos estaba juntos y liados en algo nuevo, q esa misma noche iba a comenzar y Harry solo pensaba que Ginny podía captar cualquier actitud sospechosa, total era Ginny y no era tonta en lo absoluto. Harry miro luego su plato, no sabía que decir a ninguna de las personas a su alrededor, excepto a la niña de la falda corta, tenía unas ganas de mandarle al demonio por dejarlo así en la biblioteca, como podía ser tan mortífera su actitud de niña provocativa, para luego entonar esa voz dura común de Hermione Granger, aquella voz que muchas veces lo regañaba para no hacer estupideces. Pero al carajo todo, cuando terminara la cena la iba afrontar en el pacillo, acorralándola y robándole un merecido beso, bueno… eso después de que no hubiera nadie en la redonda, no iba a esperar para la noche, eran muchas horas para los deseos de Harry, demasiadas diría yo, en todo el maldito día la observo en las clases, las actitudes de la misma eran muy llamativas, sin durar Harry sabía que ella incitaba a provocarle un tsunami hormonal en proceso de llamarada, cada vez le gustaba mas esa castaña; la forma en que movía sus labios, aquellos que le enseñaron un beso de verdad, le gustaba sus ojos, especialmente cuando lo miraba fijo, le gustaba su aroma, su sonrisa malvada o provocativa, esa era nueva, antes sonreía con ternura y ahora Harry conocía una sonrisa de doble filo, se pregunto miles de veces como no la noto antes. Sin seguir agobiándose más con las belleza de esa joven misteriosa para el, agarro sus cubiertos y comenzó a comer, aunque de cierta forma no tenía apetito, excepto el apetito de la lujuria del deseo de conocer un cuerpo, en ese mismo instante estaba frente suyo, levanto su mirada hacia ella. Hermione seguía comiendo tranquilamente, mientras que debes en cuando ojeaba el libro que trajo a la mesa, parecía que las palabras escritas en esas hojas eran mas importantes que mirar al frente o pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Amor..-Dijo Ginny, Harry miro a su pelirroja- me pasas la sal...-Harry lo hizo en el acto, como un relámpago derramando su jugo en la mesa-

-Oh, lo siento-Miro como una auto reflejo a la castaña y esta no se inmuto en nada, seguía entre tenida en las paginas de ese libro. Mientras que Harry secaba el jugo de calabaza, Ginny lo ayudaba-

-Oye, Harry-Lo llamo Ron-Parece o sigues nervioso-

-¿Por qué estas nervioso amor?-Soltó Ginny casi un mili segundo después de que Ron terminara de hablar-

-¿Nervioso? Yo?…. No, no creo que aya algo que me ponga nervioso hoy-Finalizo Harry. Ginny le dio un besito en la mejilla, y siguió su conversación, Ron lo miro dubitativo, para luego sonreír y se enfrasco nuevamente en la conversación que tenía con Neville. Harry suspiro, miro su plato, y luego levanto su vista nuevamente a la joven que lo tenía alborotado desde hace un día, sorprendente mente ella lo estaba observando con el ceño fruncido y cierto aire de molestia, carraspeo girando la hoja de su libro, fue en ese segundo que Harry dejo de mirarla, para comenzar a comer, ella lo ignoraba, entonces el aria lo mismo, pero eso estaba por verse, ya que Harry salto de golpe, todos voltearon a mirarlo extrañados.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto Ginny-

-Si… si..-Volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, miro furioso a la causante de esa distracción, ella sonrió levemente. Lo que pasó fue que una traviesa Hermione había tocado la entrepierna del moreno, asuntándolo. El acto travieso no se repitió hasta que Ginny empezó a hablar con Harry, la joven pelirroja le digo algo en el oído al moreno, esta charlita hizo que la traviesa vuelva a actuar, lentamente acaricio la pierna de Harry con su pie, para luego colocarla entre la entrepierna de el moreno, este se encontraba en un estado de desesperación, por un lado Ginny le ofrecía mimos y le decía al oído que lo quería, por el otro lado o mejor dicho enfrente, una joven lo miraba con picardía mientras una de sus piernas estaba incrustada en esa parte sensible para la especie masculina-

-Ginny… yo también-Le susurro a su novia, mientras tragaba saliva con mucha dificultada, y respiraba pesadamente por las sensaciones-

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunto extrañada su novia-Estas nervioso…-

-Te lo dije-Dijo Ron volteando y metiéndose en la conversación-

-Ehhh…-Suspiro pesadamente- no… estoy bien-El interrogatorio se iba a cortar porque Luna se acerco la mesa-

-Ginny-La pelirroja volteo a mirar su amiga-

-Me olvide por completo Luna-Se levanto rápidamente, le dio un beso a Harry- Tengo q hacer algo…-Le dijo a su novio, que en ese momento estaba pálido y con cara de idiota-

-Ve!-Grito Harry, después de sentir un leve masaje ahí abajo-

-Nos vemos esta noche-Harry afirmo con movimientos torpes de cabeza. La pelirroja se marcho, cuando su melena rojiza se perdió del salón, Harry suspiro un aire de alivio y fue ahí conde sus manos entraron en acción, atajo el pie travieso de su amiga con fuerza, para luego sacarle el zapato de un tirón, todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la castaña se asusto, quedándose rígida en su asiento-

-Chicos… yo me voy con Neville, me tiene que mostrar unas plantas rascadoras-Fue lo ultimo que digo Ron, cuando se levanto junto con Neville, alejándose de la mesa-

-De vuélvemelo-Sentenció con voz baja la castaña, con una mirada asesina. Harry agarro su tenedor y pincho una patata, para luego metérsela en la boca con indiferencia- Sabes que no me gusta repetir las cosas…-Enfatizo la joven, tratando de serenar su mal humor de ahora-

-Primero que nada… Granger, no me gusta ese tonito, como también… no me gusta que me utilicen… y lo sabes bien-Lo pronuncio con calma y en voz baja, para que solo ella pudiera escuchar; los dos estaban rodeados todavía por alumnos así que era mejor no armar ningún tipo de problema-

-Entonces piensas que te utilizo… -La joven se mando la melena hacia atrás- interesante punto, y… tu no lo haces?-

-Pues… -Ella lo interrumpió-

-Yo hago lo que se me cante-

-Y yo no te detengo… es solo… que… Por Merlin! -Se apoyo en la mesa y acerco mas a ella- como se te ocurre… -Miro a sus costados previendo que algún curioso escuchara- …hacer eso! Enfrente de Ginny…-

-No lo pude evitar…-Hermione tomo un sorbo de su jugo y ojeo su libro-

-¿Eso es una excusa?-

-No, es la verdad-Ojeo otra hoja, era tonto hacer eso porque Hermione no estaba leyendo nada desde que se sentó en esa mesa, fingir algo es bueno debes en cuando, a Harry le sacaba de quicio-

-Entonces… cuando se me de la gana… voy a subir tu falda en clases… -Ella levanto su mirada y la poso en esos ojos verdes, que tenían un brillo pícaro-…es más, creo que no puedo evitar en este momento… -Una mano de Harry acarició la rodilla de la castaña por debajo de la mesa, la misma estaba lista para subir mas, hasta que ella le metió un golpe a la mano del moreno-

-Cuidadito… Potter, que ese privilegio no te lo doy todavía. -Estiro la mano-Devuélveme lo que me robaste-

-Prométeme que no actuaras de esa forma cuando Ginny este cerca-

-El zapato-Sentencio ella moviendo la mano como exigiéndole la devolución del calzado. En su cabeza rodaba la idea de que si Harry seguía así ella iba a tener que caminar sin un calzado hasta llegar al dormitorio, y sin falta todos la iban a interrogar-

-Promete-Afirmo un Harry firme y seguro-

-Te la voy a dejar fácil, Harry-

-A ver…-

-¿Qué prefieres más… mi zapato o mi cuerpo…?-Harry se quedo helado como el polo Sur o el polo Norte, o los dos juntos mejor, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, trago saliva, mientras q Hermione le brindo una amplia sonrisa Definitivamente Harry estaba perdiendo el primer juego de palabras, lo primero que hizo después de un larga asimilación a lo que sus oídos captaron fue soltar el zapato y estirarlo con su pie hacía la dirección de Hermione, quien sintió el movimiento por debajo de la mesa- Me halagas… -Agarro su libro y se levanto. Harry también hizo lo mismo, ya era casi costumbre seguirla y así fue, la siguió hasta esperar el tiempo justo para atacar, si ella juega sucio el también lo iba a hacer sin tapujos, pero para mala suerte del moreno los pasillos de la institución a esa hora estaban casi repleto de estudiantes que se iban a sus salas comunes a descansar. Harry tiro un suspiro de rabia, la paciencia no era su compañera esa noche- Podría decir que eres mi sombra…. – -Soltó ella-

-Y yo podría decir que eres una tramposa-Enfatizo el moreno con erguido semblante

-¿Eso es… mmm… algo como un insulto o q?-Pregunto mientras los dos doblaban en una esquina, y sorprendentemente ese pasillo estaba despejado, oscuro y libre de miradas curiosas. Harry miro atrás de su espalda para ver si nadie los seguía, luego sonrió divertido para el y en su cabeza se dijo BINGO!-

-Jamás te insultaría-La sujeto del brazo, jalándola hacía su cuerpo con brusco movimiento-

-Ni lo intentes…-Puntualizo la castaña poniendo su manos en el pecho del joven para que el mismo no intentara acercarse mas de lo debido-

-¿Tu juegas y yo no juego?-

-¿Qué juego?-Ella le contesto con una pregunta-

-El de… niña mala y niña buena-Ella se rió-

-Ah, y tu quieres jugar al niño malo?-

-Si me dejas y no me cortas la inspiración si-Ella se rió mas fuerte-

-Iluso… hasta el fondo-

-Ah, si?-

-Si-Una mano de Harry subió por la cintura abriéndose paso por ese cuerpo hasta posarse por el mangar de cuello dulce que tenía tan cerca- Detente… o serás castigado-Le advirtió la castaña-

-Lo siento pero… no importa…-Y sin mas preámbulos y vueltas al asunto, la jalo por el cuello y le planto un flor de beso. El calor broto por los poros de la castaña como también del moreno, sus cuerpos ser juntaron y las manos de la joven dejaron de detener a ese cuerpo y subieron por la nunca el moreno, despeinándolo, Harry mientras degustaba ese dulce sabor en sus labios, empezó a perder el juicio de movimiento de sus manos, bajaron hasta el muslo de la mucha y la levantaron, haciendo que la misma colocara sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del moreno, camino desesperado buscando un respaldo, en este caso la pared, y cuando lo consiguió el beso se corto-

-Te…. Advertí… -Le susurro la castaña que a duras penas respiraba, el moreno ya le había robado el aliento, y en ese momento estaba tratando de respirar para no morir-

-Wauuu… q castigo-Beso el cuello de la joven-

-Este… no es… el castigo - Afirmo ella-

-¿Y… cual … es?-Volvió a besar ese cuello-

-Se… suspende… lo… de esta noche-Hizo un movimiento para bajarse. Harry al escuchar eso no lo creyó, había estado imaginando todo el día que le iba a esperar esa noche con una Hermione como ella, misteriosa y traviesa, y ahora nada…¿Cómo?, se pregunto en su cabeza- Baja me!- Así lo hizo el moreno. Ella se acomodo sus vestimenta, en este caso el uniforme, mientras que Harry estaba navegando en la nube de ¿Cómo mierda pasa esto?- Castigado hasta tiempo indefinido…-Mando su melena atrás y lo dejo solo, en el pasillo y con deseo por ella irrefrenable-


	2. Chapter 2

Previo: he de aclarar, no soy autor de esta historia... pero están fabulosa, que merece ser compartida... simplemente gracias a la persona que fue capaz de idear esta trama...

Es un fiasco pensar que ella iba a tener consideración con las necesidades nuevas del moreno. Aquel joven recibió un dosis pequeña del deseo, y luego sufrió la negativa de una nueva dosis, "Castigado hasta tiempo indefinido, ¿pero q mierda es eso? Pensaba un Harry ofuscado y molesto consigo mismo, con ella, con su entorno, en fin con todo. Una semana, ese era el tiempo q paso después de la ultima platica con una joven extremadamente astuta, si que lo era, primero se ofrecía a ayudar, luego se convertía en la ama, en ese caso, Harry era el esclavo, estaba a mercede de ella. No había una forma de explicar el repentino interés de aquel joven de ojos verdes hacia su mejor amiga, todo por una simple platica distinta entre ellos, ¿distinta? Pues si era distinta ello nunca hablaron de deseo o atracción, y el caso era que Harry se entero que aquella joven, su amiga del alma tenia atracción hacia él; no era malo, pero eso dejaba a un Harry a mil, se sentía orgulloso y mas confianzudo consigo mismo, ella se fijaba en el como hombre o joven y no como Harry el amigo, y él se fijaba de la misma forma, la quería mucho, pero en estas ultimas semanas la deseaba como nada en el mundo, quería probar todo lo que ella le ilusiono o en este caso le insinuó.

¿Por qué las mujeres controlan siempre la situación con su seducción?, se preguntaba mientras que la observaba en clase. Cada movimiento lo dejaba pasmado, nunca se imagino que aquella jovencita era tan fatalmente sexy, es que nunca se detuvo a observarla como ahora lo hacia. Le intrigaba que ella no muestre señal de lo que pasó hace una semana, ni que muestre atención hacia el, ni que le dirija la palabra, nada… no pasaba nada..

-Oye Harry…- -Le susurro Ron- -Ginny me dijo que te vas a quedar en el colegio- -Continuo mientras observo al profesor Snape, no quería recibir una nueva tunda por hablar en su clase-

-Si, ella tiene que reunirse con Luna y las demás chicas -Dijo también despacio-

-¿Por qué no vienes con migo y los chicos?- -Le pregunto el pelirrojo-

-Estoy cansado-

-No te puedes quedar en el colegio a aburrirte el único día de descanso que tenemos en la semana- -Se cayó cuando Snape paso un poco cerca de su lugares- -Ven con nosotros..-

-Realmente no tengo ganas- -Puntualizo el moreno mientras echaba una vistazo al rostro de su amiga-

-Hermione te esta mudando la antipatía de salir- -Harry desvío rápidamente la mirada y miro a Ron-

-¿Ella no sale?- -Pregunto con sumo interés-

-No, no se que esta haciendo últimamente, pero te darás cuenta que se alego un poco de nosotros… le pregunte…- -Harry se apuro-

-¿Y que te dijo?- -Soltó-

-Que tiene mejores asuntos que ir a tomar cerveza de mantequilla-

-Seguro se va a quedar el la biblioteca- -Afirmo seguro el moreno-

-Creo q prefiere las paginas de sus libros antes que estar con nosotros, me parece o necesita novio- -Ron se rio, su castigo por ello fue un fuerte golpe con un libro, Snape apareció de la nada- auu….. ¿y este de donde salio?- -Se toco la cabeza. Harry solo sonrió levemente mientras que con los ojos estudio a la muchacha. Así que no saldrás, todos estarán afuera, pensó-

Se escuchaba el trajín apurado de sus pisadas, había pasado una hora y cuarenta y ocho minutos de q el colegio quedo desierto de alumnos; todos salieron a divertirse fuera del recinto, pero él no perdió su tiempo en vano, toda esa hora y minutos la busco por toda la institución, nada de su ardiente amiga, desesperado decidió correr al ultimo lugar coherente en donde podía volver a preguntar por ella; la biblioteca, podían a verse cruzado.  
Harry se detuvo sin aliento en frente de la entrada de ese recinto de saber, abrió la puerta lentamente, con respiración cansada entro escuchando el típico silencio y el eco de la puerta, al final del salón pudo ver la encargada (oh, xd! Un detallazo jajaj no me acuerdo del nombre de la mendiga bibliotecaria, y no tengo ánimos de buscar en mis libros... así q discúlpeme de corazón ok!, prosigamos), tiro un fuerte suspiro y se adentro en dirección a la mujer, que en ese momento estaba ordenando unos tomos pesados en su escritorio, levanto su vista y observo al joven acercarse-  
-Sr. Potter, nuevamente por aquí- -Dijo mientras sujetaba cinco tomas en sus manos y caminaba a unos estantes-  
-Si, lo que pasa… es que me preguntaba si Hermione Granger volvió- -La encargada lo miro dubitativa luego coloco un tomo en el estante-  
-No, la señorita Granger no ha venido desde ayer como le dije- -Coloco otro tomo- -Supongo q esta afuera disfrutado del paseo en las afueras- -Camino en dirección a otro estante mas lejos, Harry la siguió nuevamente-  
-Esta segura?- -La mujer se volteo ofendida-  
-No estoy tan vieja para no recordar a la estudiante mas dedicada de este colegio Señor Potter- -Harry iba a decir algo mas, pero agacho sus rostro-  
-No quise decir eso, lo siento, gracias- -Volteo para marcharse de ese sitio. Salio al pasillo molesto y preguntando se ¿Dónde se encontraría esa traviesa castaña?, ya no había lugar en donde poder ir a buscarla, no podía mas con su genio e iba a dejar en claro q ella le debía su ayuda a él, en ese segundo de pensar le vino la imagen del primer contado de labios y el lugar en donde se produjo el mismo- Que idiota! el cuarto de los objetos…- -Si más q pensar salio disparado como un rayo hacia ese rumbo, corrió como nunca antes, definitivamente necesitaba verla, estar cercar para decirle todo lo que realmente le irritaba en ese momento, ¿Cómo era capas de ofrecer algo y luego sacárselo? ¿Quién era Granger realmente? ¿Qué quería probar? ¿Qué quería hacer con él? ¿Era su juego o el juego de ambos? Pronto lo iba a comprobar. Cuando llego a ese cuarto se detuvo en un seco movimiento, posos sus manos en la puerta y aspiro aire, y lo exhalo luego, tenía que recuperar el aliento, no iba a permitir que ella vea q había corrido desesperado a su encuentro, decidió que era mejor esperar para entrara.  
Por primer aves se hecho una ojeada a su vestimenta, se miro así mismo, es decir a su ropa, luego con una mano desordeno sus pelo, y con la otra realizo el típico movimiento de comprobación de aliento, es decir si hablaba con ella no iba a perder el tiempo en palabras si era posible le iba a robar cuanto beso posible pudiera, no le interesaba nada, esa joven era su éxtasis y sus labios era una necesidad nacida hace una semana atrás, no quería dar asco.  
Cuando su organismo y pulmones tuvieron un rimo estable tomo aliento, y abrió lentamente la puerta, no hizo ruido así que no sorprendió a la joven que estaba tirada en el suelo acostada boca para a bajo, leyendo un libro. Harry sonrio ampliamente, y se pregunto ¿Cómo no pensó que ella podía estar aquí? Se iba a ahorrar mucho tiempo desperdiciado en el colegio buscándola. Lentamente entro al recinto y cerro la puerta con el mismo esmero de no hacer el mínimo ruido posible, volteo y la observo y estudio. La señorita Granger realmente estaba concentrada porque no dio señal de darse cuenta que el estaba ahí, y Harry solo miro esas piernas, q se levantaba y bajaban, comprobó que la falda de su amiga si había sufrido un cambio, definitivamente estaba corta, sus piel tersa y definitivamente deseada al tacto se observaba en todo su esplendor. Harry inclino la cabeza para observar mejor, y casi estuvo a punto de agacharse para mira con descaro. Sintió calor, y una fuerte sofocón, cada palmo de piel era un camino de dioses y él se quería perder en ese camino, ella inocentemente levantaba sus pies como una chiquilla y ese acto hacia que él inclinara mas el cuello.  
-Si sigues así… vas a tener problemas de cuello—Se escucho de sus labios, volteo su rostro a mirarlo con una sonrisa descaradamente maliciosa, Harry se asusto, danto tumbos hacia atrás y chocando torpemente con un mueble. Ella soltó una risita y miro su libro nuevamente. Paso un minuto de vergüenza por parte del moreno-  
-¿Co-Como sus piste q-que…- -Ella volvió a míralo y no le dejo terminar-  
-¿Que estabas desnudándome con los ojos?- -Concluyo la frase-  
-No, yo no estaba haciendo semejante cosa… yo…- -Ella estiro la mano y señalo un espejo colocado estratégicamente al final del cuarto en la paret-  
-El espejo no miente… que descarado negarlo….- -Puntualizo firme y con tono de burla, Harry no sabía donde meterse, le pillo- Pensé que salías con los chicos…-  
-Estoy cansado-

-Te equivocaste de cuarto Harry, tu habitación esta en la torre- -Ojeo el libro-  
-Mira… voy a ser sincero con tigo-  
-Escucho- -Harry sintió ofensa a sus actitudes ya que no lo miraba, sino que miraba ese mendigo libro, seguía en la misma posición dándole la espalda a el, no era que le molestaba esa posición pero quería q lo viera a los ojos-  
-Pues... dejar de leer cuando te estoy hablando… no pido mucho- -Ella volteo el rostro y lo miro fijo-  
-Créeme... te estoy escuchado, así que habla-  
-No parece que lo hagas.. lo.. lo que te tengo que decir es muy importante… y noto que no te importa-  
-Esta bien…- -Cerro el libro si se sentó mirando al moreno- Ahora tienes toda mi atención-  
-¿Quiero saber si vas a cumplir lo que me prometiste?- -Ella soltó una corta carcajada- No es gracioso…  
-Yo creo que tiene un toque de humor…-  
-No es el punto Hermione… contéstame lo que te pregunte-  
-Mmm… nos levantamos de mal humor-  
-No pido mucho!- -Levanto el tono-  
-Para comenzar yo no hice una promesa y ningún pacto que este obligada a cumplir con tigo- -Harry frunció el ceño-  
-Prometiste ayudarme!-  
-Correcto-  
-Y... eso para mi es una promesa-  
-No te pongas asi-  
-Yo no me pongo de ninguna manera- -Harry realmente esta ofuscado de cierta forma- Juegas con mi paciencia y con mi imaginación, ese es tu objetivo un juego de manipulación, de ti no lo esperaba-  
-Como yo de ti no esperaba que caigas bajo y le engañes a Ginny con tu mejor amiga- -Harry exploto en ese momento-  
-Estas loca! Hermione! - -Camino en su dirección, luego se detuvo en seco al dar dos pasos- TU! ERES LA QUE ME… ME... PROVOCASTE… Y TE OFRECISTE… NO ME VENGAS CON CUENTOS AHORA Q NO HICISTE NADA! PORQUE!- -Harry tiro un ruido o un gruñido mientras se volteaba con rabia- No lo puedo creer…-Soltó-

-¿Realmente estas molesto?- -Pregunto tiernamente la castaña, observando como él caminaba en circulo-  
-¿Acaso lo dudas?- -Se detuvo, la miro fijo- Me estas volviendo loco!-  
-¿De que forma?-  
-De.. De.. DE MUCHAS FORMAS!-  
-Estas molesto porque el castigo, que te arruino tus planes- -Afirmo ella-  
-¿Castigo? Por Merlin! No!- -Mintió, si estaba molesto por la falta de comprensión de ella hacia sus deseos de adolescente explorador-  
-Como digas-  
-¿Cómo digas…? Dios! Hermione…. ¿Cómo puedes estar tranquila? Ahí sentada y…-  
-.. sin preocuparme- -Termino ella-  
-SI!-  
-No tengo por que estarlo-  
-No te entiendo… no te entiendo…yo…-  
-Viniste a saber si el castigo expiraba Harry, para eso viniste- -Soltó la ojos miel- Admítelo…-  
-No tengo porque admitir nada- -Ella lo miro de arriba abajo-  
-Acércate…- -Harry la observo confuso-  
-¿Qué?-  
-No creo que estés sordo Potter, pero te he dicho que te acerques- -Levanto una de sus manos llamándolo a que se siente enfrente de ella. Harry dudo por un momento, pero luego sus piernas ya trazaron le trayecto corto que le separaba de su amiga, se sentó enfrente de ella, intrigado de lo que ella podía hacer, nunca se sabía con esta nueva Hermione- Pregunta…  
-¿Qué cosa?- -le dijo el moreno nervioso, ella rodó los ojos-  
-Si expiro el castigo y si va a pasar lo que quieres que pase- -El no soltó ni una sola palabra- Correcto…-Soltó ella medio molesta ante el silencio de su amigo-… ciento que no estamos progresando en mucho-  
-Como demonios vamos a progresar… si pones un castigo tonto, porque te robe un beso… si lo deseabas también- -Ella se sorprendió por ese arranque de palabras, estaba segura que el moreno no iba a decir mucho todavía pero eso le salio sinceramente de su molestia interna-  
-¿Ah, si?-

Si!-  
-Acércate más- -Él abrió los ojos mas sorprendido de lo normal- bésame y así el castigo dejara de ser castigo- -Harry trago saliva con dificulta y miro incrédulo de esas palabras- Te estoy invitando…-  
-Ok!- -Él se acerco lentamente a esos labios y antes de besarlo, sintió que ella colocaba sus manos en la prenda de el, en este caso hablamos del pulóver de joven, Harry se quedo quieto-  
-Un segundo…- -Dijo ella mientras le sacaba la prenda, haciendo que sus labios se alejaran un poco, y los brazos de moreno se alzaran hacia arriba para hacer mas fácil la tirada de la prenda- Hace calor…- -Dijo ella una vez tirada la prenda a un costado- Estoy esperando… sabes…- -Harry no dudo mas y no tardo mas en besarla, así que sus labios se unieron fuertemente, ella soltó un gemidito corto y eso hizo que Harry la sujetara de su nuca para probar mas esos labios y para escuchar nuevos gemidos que lo prendían a mil-

La beso como saciando su impaciencia de una semana, y creyó que su amiga lo estaba envenenando con ese sabor dulce- Harry…-Ella se aparto un poco-  
-Que...que…que…?- -Susurro desesperado tratando de no perder contacto de labios-  
-Yo también tengo calor…- -Harry la estudio unos segundos, y ella le dio un golpecito en los hombros para despertarlo de su desvanecimiento de pensamiento- La ropa…-  
-¿Ropa?- -Nuevamente los ojos miel de la joven rodaron-  
\- Específicamente…quiero que me la saques…- -Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-  
-Pe-pe-ro-ro… yo…- -Ella detuvo las frases que seguía, tan solo colocando su dedo en los labios del moreno-  
-He dicho que tengo calor…- -Sujeto las manos del moreno y las poso en su cuerpo. Harry se quedo frío y su estomago se le contrajo bruscamente- Sácala!- -Ordeno ella-  
-No puedo… yo… -  
-Donde esta ese Harry pícaro? Yo lo quiero ahora, no este Harry nervioso, quiero seguridad… acaso me ves a mi nerviosa?- -Sentencio la muchacha y Harry creyó que esas palabras lo había abofeteado fuertemente la mejilla, se pregunto donde estaba enserio ese Harry, se supone que cambio, que iba dejar el miedo a un lado, pero al final seguía siendo el mismo cobarde frente a un cuerpo de mujer-  
\- Actúas diferente, todo esto es diferente y me sobrepasa…- -Afirmo unos minutos después-  
-Es solo sexo… nada mas- -El frunció el ceño y la miro distinto- ¿Qué?-  
-Repite lo que dijiste- -Ella le sonrió un segundo y luego lo miro seria-  
-Me estas cansando…-  
-Repite… por favor- -Suplico-  
-Sexo… nada más-  
-Ahora si no te reconozco más-  
-Hace días que no soy la misma, Harry-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Creo que te aclare eso, me gustas y te necesito, como tu me necesitas, que mas da-  
-Es.. es.. increíble…-  
-Te estas arrepintiendo? Y eso que no hicimos nada… quien te entiende Harry…- -Soltó ella molesta, mientras hacía desmán de levantarse, él la sujeto de las manos-  
-Debo confesar que tengo miedo- -Lo dijo tan rápidamente que Hermione casi no entiendo sus palabras. Ella se acomodo otra vez en su lugar-  
-Es normal-  
-Yo quiero pero… no quiero lastimarte- -Ella rió por lo bajo-  
-No creo que lo hagas, nunca lo arias-  
-No se nada de esto… no se como, no se nada, y por eso no quiero lastimarte o hacer algo que no quieras-  
-Creeme quiero- -Harry trago saliva- -Nadie nace sabiendo, y si lo deseas y yo lo deseo todo fluirá normalmente, tu crees que yo se mas que tu-  
-Claro!-  
-¿Y que te hace pensar eso?- -Pregunto ella divertida, el vacilo unos momentos antes de responder, moviendo los labios en busca de las palabras-  
-Tu y Krun- -Ella lo miro seria y luego soltó una carcajada dulce-  
-Bromeas… - -El negó con la cabeza. Ella dejo de reírse- -Tu y Ron piensan que tuvimos liados en algo-  
-¿Y… no es así?- -Pregunto rápidamente. La verdad el moreno se moría por saber esa historia, que desde que paso lo de la copa de campeones le pedía alimento de información, y como ella no era mucho de hablar de su vida amoroso, más bien se la guardaba y solo escucharla a sus amigos, en este caso Harry y sus líos de falda. Como todo amigo la curiosidad estaba presente en su adentro y el saber si su amiga conocía algo de relaciones amorosas lo intrigaba; siempre supo ayudarlo y darle consejos; eso y las nuevas actitudes lo descolocaban, porque era más que claro que sus actitudes eran de una joven experimentada-  
-No… que yo sepa-  
-Oh, vamos Hermione… - -Ella lo miro ofendida- ¿Nada de nada? - -Pregunto-  
-No creo que te importe lo que hice o deje de hacer con un chico, solo te tiene que importar lo que te are ahora- -Harry nuevamente abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mas bien se le desorbitaron-  
-oooh, un momento! Ósea….osea… que paso con alguien más?- -Pregunto embobado de curiosidad-  
-Que importa-  
-Solo dime, por dios!-  
-Estas muy curioso… porque no vamos al grano y…-  
-¿Eres virgen?- -Soltó Harry bruscamente deteniéndola en sus próximas palabras. Ella se quedo muda, lo miro intensamente y trato de decirle con los ojos la respuesta, pero Harry no estaba atento realmente como siempre, su contacto visual no era el mismo, cosa que años atrás era intenso entre ellos dos, de solo mirarse sabían lo que pensaba el otro-  
-¿Tu que piensas?-  
-Que… bueno… que…- -Harry miro nervioso a un costado, la respuesta no salía de su boca- que… que…-  
-Si dices que no, me vas a ofender- -Harry la volvió a mira-  
-Si lo eres-  
-Correcto- -Harry soltó una bocanada de aire que contuvo en sus pulmones, se sintió liberado, no era el único virgen todavía, así que su valor volvió a salir de las profundidades de sus interior-  
-Bueno… era lo que iba a decir, sabes? - -Ella le miro incrédula de esa palabras- y… sigues teniendo calor?- -Harry tomo en cuenta esa palabra que dijo ella "AL GRANO"-  
-No preguntes…. Solo hazlo-  
-Bien…- -Harry llevo sus manos a ese cuerpo juvenil y intento despójarlo de sus abrigos, ante la atenta mirada de su amiga, que solo observaba los torpes intentos de sacarle el pulóver del colegio-  
-Me gusta que lo hagas lento…- -Sujeto la manos de Harry- -Deja de tener miedo… que eso puede ser contagioso sabes?- -El dio unos torpes si, luego tomo firme la prende y la saco por arriba, la muchacha tenía todavía la camisa blanca, con la corbata escarlata en su cuello; escondiendo ese cuello, que él probo y que deseaba hacerlo de nuevo. Se quedo mirándola, no había nada de nuevo en verla con la camisa blanca, pero la misma estaba mas justa a su delicado cuerpo, y eso significaba que sus pequeños pechos, no eran tan pequeños, y maldijo al pulóver y también a la túnica diaria, porque sus ojos comprobaron que este invierno hizo milagros bajo ellos, su amiga estaba… medio (jajaj mi palabra mágica es PE-CHOCHA jajajaj ^.^, ay! lo siento… me Salió mi alíen, prosigamos), crecidita, y el ni lo notó hasta en este momento, la verdad que en este momento la veía como una flor de mujer y no como amiga, y esos que era solo una jovencita adolescente todavía- Adelante…-  
-Oh, por Merlin! Quieres que yo…- -Ella nuevamente realizo el gesto de rodar los ojos-  
-No por nada miras eso… - -Harry trago saliva nuevamente. Y levanto su mano derecha y la fue acercando a uno de eso pechos, en su trayecto tan corto, pero a la vez para el era demasiado lejos, y veía como su mano temblaba, en su cien se asomo una gota de sudor, realmente estaba sofocado ya. Ella dibujo una sonrisa, esperando ese contacto y después de un año (ooh, bueno… soy exagerada.. y lo admito, pero este Harry es un poco lento, no me hagan caso, prosigamos) la mano llegó. Y sin más preámbulos apretó a su amiga delicadamente, con miedo, con vergüenza, y se aseguro así mismo que Ron no era el único en el colegio que se ponía mas rojo que su pelo, su organismo decidió detener en los pulmones el aire, ante esa exploración. No pudo mirar a su amiga a los ojos, solo miro su mano y no creyó lo que estaba pasando, estaba tocando un pecho de su mejor amiga, ni con Ginny se atrevió, así que solo lo hizo tímidamente, no solo porque la vergüenza lo mataba, sino porque no sabía como mierda hacerlo, nunca lo hizo en su vida, así que solo las froto un par de veces, antes de bajar la mano mas rápido que un correcaminos - -Me toca!-  
-Que… QUE!?- -Dijo desesperado-  
-Me toca- -Y ya esas manos femeninas estaba desprendiendo su camisa. Cada botón fue desprendido lenta mente, y Harry sintió que eso era un castigo no merecido. Por fin la miro a la cara, sus ojos verdes se posaron en la actitud de sus muecas, su gesto y como podía interés en eso mendigos botones. Ella realizo el gesto de morderse su labio inferior antes de desprender el ultimo botón- -Lo sabía…-  
-¿Qué… sabías?- -Pregunto con voz ronca y soltando aire-  
-Que eres como te imagine…- -Harry se quedo helado, ella… su amiga lo imaginaba sin ropa- No te sorprendas, te dije que me gustas… - -Y esas manos que estaba sosteniendo la tela de la camisa, deslizaron la prenda hasta que esta descanso en el suelo, asi a uns centímetros del pulóver. Ella no espero permiso y acaricio ese pecho joven, que ya el deporte lo formo de cierto modo, Hermione solo acaricio lenta pero segura la piel del moreno, realizo un movimiento de bajar mas bajo, pero no lo hizo todavía. Harry cerro lo ojos, sintió esas caricias, la palma de su amiga, como sus dedos, eran seda en su piel, seda que lo quemaban, y ahí mismo quiso tener una quemadura de tercer grado si era posible. Luego de unas caricias intensas, ella bajo mas abajo las manos, sin detener sus movimientos suaves. Ella observo que ese abdomen estaba en proceso de ser un abdomen envidiable para muchos jóvenes, así que los acaricio y sintió como el mismo subía, bajaba por la respiración. Harry antes de poder abrir los ojos para mirarla nuevamente sintió los labios de ella en los suyos, así que los dejo cerrados. La sensación era embriagadora, era como alcanzar todo, y las manos del moreno entraron en acción y las misma rodearon ese cuerpo, en un abrazo, dejo de besarlo-  
-¿Qué haces?- -Le pregunto sorprendida-  
-Quería abrazarte… -  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Me nace hacerlo… ¿te molesta?-  
-No…-  
-Entonces déjame hacerlo… lo necesito- -Afirmo él, y ella sonrió dulce como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Ojiverde la abrazo de nuevo y no supo si la pego tanto a su cuerpo, pero sintió que ella temblaba, no era el único nervioso, ella estaba nerviosa, con miedo también, solo que sabía engañarlo con ese carácter Granger nuevo- Me siento extraño, Hermione- -Le susurro al oído a la castaña-  
-Dime que me deseas, Harry- -Le susurro ella.- -Dime que no te estoy decepcionando…-

-Harry se aparto lo suficiente para ver esos ojos mil, su frente la pego a la de Hermione, la mirada que le dio fue intensa, no sabia que decir, es más no sabia que hacer en ese segundo de tiempo. La desea físicamente, pero no podía soltarlo con palabras, era algo extraño porque no entendía el porque de no decir algo tan simple, tan sencillo. Ella espero la respuesta, pero Harry no paresia dispuesto a responder rápidamente- -¿No soy como Ginny?- -Le soltó la castaña en un tono seco-

-No- -Ella volteo el rostro molesta-

-La deseas a ella, quiero que me lo digas- -La muchacha seguía sin mira a su amigo a los ojos, ella podía sentir la respiración caliente-

-No- -Soltó nuevamente el moreno, al mismo tiempo que su mano acariciaba la mejilla de la castaña-

-Quiero saber que sientes por ella y por mi cuando nos tienes cerca-

-No tiene sentido eso-

-Para mi si lo tiene-

-Ella es mi novia, Hermione- -La sujeto del mentó y hizo que ella la mira a los ojos- tu eres mi mejor amiga…-

-Eso lo se, eso no es algo nuevo, lo que quiero saber…. es que sientes cuando ella te toca y cuando yo lo hago, no… no los títulos de novia y amiga- -Especto con el ceño fruncido-

-Ella me brinda ternura, dulzura y tu… tu me brindas lo mismo, las dos me hacen sentir diferente, pero… no se que pasa, ella no me hechiza como tu…- -Hermione hablando el ceño, prácticamente se borro de su rostro al escuchar eso- …es increíble que tu, mi amiga me provoque cosa nuevas, cosas que Ginny no lo hace, y que quiero saber porque pasa eso en mi, porque con tigo y no con ella, es irreal…- -Hizo una pausa corta, mientras sujetaba las manos de la castaña- …y quiero afirmarte que te deseo…. y si quieres saber más… Ginny no me provoca nada, como tu lo estas haciendo en este momento- -Era lo que ella estaba esperando escuchar. Se soltó de las manos de Harry y las coloco en ese rostro varonil-  
-Son tus instintos masculinos lo que me desean, porque ella no se insinuó como yo lo hice, por eso estas aquí, porque quieres lo que ella no sabe darte, y tu por tu parte no vas a insinuar nada, si no te provoca- -Lo beso despacio y débilmente- y aprendí que debo provocarte, Harry- -Le susurro, teniendo siempre cerca sus labios de los de él-  
-Lo hiciste muy bien, resulto- -Le dijo él plantándole un beso- Me pusiste nervioso, histérico, impaciente, debo admitir que todo esto esta mal, pero no puedo evitar sentir que debe pasar-  
-Es un experimento- -Bajo sus manos al cinturón del moreno, que cerro los ojos y negó con el rostro- ¿Qué pasa?-  
-Remordimientos- -Soltó el moreno, mientras se alejaba un poco de ese cuerpo que lo provocaba a cada segundo-  
-No hicimos nada- -Especto la castaña, acercándose a él-  
-Pero lo vamos a hacer- -Soltó una bocanada de aire, pesadamente-  
-Depende de ti, pero si estar afirmado que lo vamos a hacer…- -Coloco nuevamente sus manos en el cinturón del moreno- … es porque lo aremos, deja los remordimientos para después…. - -Besos la piel del pecho del joven, mientras sus manos hacían la labor de desprender el cinturón y luego el botón del pantalón escolar- Relájate… solo has eso… piensa que…- -Un silencio la domino en ese segundo-  
-¿Qué?- -Le pregunto, con vos agitada, ya en ese segundo se encontraba inquieto, no era normal, nunca lo fue que una joven estuviera desnudándolo y al mismo tiempo besándolo, era todo por primera vez, y a cualquier joven curioso de sensaciones hormonales se sentiría agitado por esos movimientos y roses-  
-Si te molesta tanto, piensa que soy Ginny- -Harry frunció el ceño desmesuradamente-…tu dulce y tierna Ginny, capas te sea mas fácil- -Su voz sonaba opacada-  
-No, que parte no te quedo clara de que tu ahora me hechizas- -La jalo hacia su cuerpo lo mas que pudo- …no necesito imaginar que eres otra, así como la Hermione Granger que conozco esta mas que bien, te deseo así, con tu rostro angelical, con tu vos, con tu cuerpo, me estas… volviendo loco, cada segundo que paso cerca de ti es como una recarga de energía, que me provoca. Siento no ser el chico experimentado que mereces, pero… quiero aprender con tigo, enséñame a tocarte…-  
-No soy tu maestra-  
-Ni yo mucho menos tu maestro-  
-Lo se perfectamente, eres torpe cuando te provocan- -Ella se rió y lo beso- -Eres como un chiquillo, Harry… inseguro, miedoso y inquieto- -Desnúdame…- -Harry bacilo unos milisegundos en no hacerlo inmediatamente, pero sus manos ya se encontraban desprendiendo esa camisa blanca que llevaba ella.- -Miedo es lo ultimo que tienes que tener…. - -Le dijo ella, ayudándolo, porque se dio cuenta de que las manos de Harry temblaban un poco, eran torpe para desprendes esos simples botones. El resto de segundos de desprender esa molesta camisa para los ojos de Harry, fue corto, y sus ojos verdes se posaron en esos pechos jovenes, firme y prácticamente indescriptibles para el moreno. Una parte de la piel estaba cubierta por la prenda íntima, que los atajaba. No capto en el preciso segundo que su amiga lo empujo para atrás, acostándolo y ella se subió en sima, no era para menos, sus ojos solo miraban traumatizadamente esos pechos, si mirar nada más- -Me estoy poniendo celosa…- -Dijo ella, mientras se movió contra el cuerpo del moreno. El levanto su mira al rostro de ella-  
-¿Celosa?- -Pregunto soltando aire-  
\- Estas prestando mas atención a mis pechos, y yo necesito ver tus ojos en los míos-  
-Lo siento- -Ella bajo su rostro al rostro del él-  
-No pidas disculpa… pero no te embeleces tanto por algo, que todavía no viste nada- -Harry trago saliva y ella se movió nuevamente enzima de él. Para que negar q ese movimiento no lo dejo tieso, ella estaba enzima de el, y eso da la pauta de que sus sexo, aunque escondidos todavía por telas sentían una calidez nueva par ambos-  
-Her..mione…. - -Trato de decir su nombre claramente, pero no pudo, estaba empezando a conocer que era excitarse por contacto. Ella volvió a empujar su cuerpo por el suyo-  
-¿Si?- -Pregunto dulce mente, mientras sus mechones castaños caían por ese pecho masculinamente en crecimiento, haciendo que Harry sintiera cosquillas y un ardor divertido y picante-  
-¿Por…ooohh- -Se le escapo un suspiro- por…que… haces… eso? –  
-Me gusta… ver te así, me gusta sentirte sin aire, la palabra gusta para tu rostro y la que le iría bien sería excitado, ¿Estas excitado Harry?- -Le pregunto en un susurro, mientras lo besaba por el cuello-  
-Creoo… q mas… que excitado yo.. ooohhh- -Gimió nuevamente, era definitivo que esto nuevo era divertidamente seccional para las hormonas de Harry, necesitaba soltar un poco su agitación de adolescente conocedor, y que mejor método que los suspiros de aire y gemidos, nuca se imagino haciendo o soltado semejantes ruidos. Hermione seguía moviéndose en silencio, Harry pudo ver como subía y bajaba la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, y como su pelo se movía; cuando baja la cabeza así los rizos rozaban a cada movimiento su pecho. Se podida decir que estaba estimulándose sin penetración alguna, teniendo en cuenta que ella tenía la falda escolar, puesta, como también su ropa intima y si Hermione abría desprendido cinturón y botón del pantalón del moreno, pero nunca lo bajo, así se subió enzima de el- me…. Encanta… - -Soltó agitado. Ella no abrí los ojos solo sonrió mordiéndose los labios-  
-Tu me encantas a mi…- -Soltó ella, mientras se agacho completamente a besarlo. Harry correspondió como un desquiciado sediento de pasión, consumiéndose por ella, por las sensaciones abrumadoras de placer juvenil, no era mucho lo que estaba pasando, pero para Harry era una necesidad nueva en su vida, eso que vivía debía ocurrirle siempre, es decir necesitaba tener siempre esos contactos, era su instinto masculino que le iba a exigir esa nueva necesidad. Estaba conociendo roses de deseo, digamos que provocaciones o estimulaciones previas, que obviamente el nunca supo que existían y ahora que conocía, se recalcaba que debía hacerlo siempre, siempre y en su mente rodó la vaga idea de que ese siempre sea con ella, con su amiga, su amante desde este día, pero luego se reprocho, el amaba a Ginny, con ella debía hacer esto, él solo debía aprender de esta experiencia, para luego llevarlo acabo con su futura esposa. Pero dejo sus pensamientos y se adentro en sentir ese cuerpo sobre el, moviendo se, estimulándolo- Esto no es nada…- -Las manos de ella atraparon las de el y ella las condujo a sus pechos- Tócame… como hace rato- -Esto descoloco a Harry que no movió sus manos, las mismas estaba colocadas en eso pecho firmes, Hermione aprisionaba las mismas para que el las moviera. Ella se incorporo un poco y Harry tubo devuelta la vista mas magnifica de esos pechos aprisionados por esa molestosa prenda, sus manos yacían junto con las de Hermione en ese lugar. Era un vista magnifica penso el, ya que la prenda de intima era negra, y quedaba perfectamente con esa piel tan dulce para esos ojos verdes, como también era excitante ver a su amiga teniendo todavía la camisa escolar y la corbata puesta, moviendo entre esos pechos. Después de unas vacilaciones y de ver ese rostros de molestaría de su amiga, decidió realizar los masajes que ella le pidió, lentamente. Mientras que sus manos acariciaban y realizaba el masaje conrees poniente, la muchacha intensificaba el empuje de su cuerpo, contra el de él- mi cuerpo… es tuyo ahora, Harry- -Dijo ella soltado un gemido largo, para luego escucharse solo el silencio, y las respiraciones agitadas de ambos que taladraba los oídos del moreno-  
-El MIO! TAMBIEN!- -Alzo la vos el moreno y fue en ese instante que se escucho unas risas provenientes del pasillo. Harry se quedo rígido y cambio su rostro de hesitación por uno de nerviosismo, pero Hermione no, siguió moviéndose. Las risas eran cada veces más fuertes, eso significaba que los alumnos estaban regresando. Harry bajo su manos incomodo y ella lo observo-  
-Tranquilo… no nos van a ver-  
-Es… que…-  
-Estoy recordando que en la biblioteca me atacaste y no te importo nada si alguien nos viera- -Su sonrisa maliciosa asusto a Harry, ella seguía sin importarle nada-  
-No se que me paso…ahí…- -Soltó nervioso, sujetando de las caderas a su amiga- -Deja… de moverte…-  
-No quiero…- -Sonrió con risitas divertidas, mientras mandaba su cabeza a tras- - Esto es divertido, ¿no lo crees?-  
-Hermione!, vasta!-  
-¿Qué pasó con mi Harry excitado?- -Él la sujeto de las caderas y las saco de enzima. Ella bufo de fastidio-  
-No esta presente ahora, ya no… -Se levanto, mientras prendía su pantalón- …creo que escuche a Ginny, ¿Esa risa era de ella verdad?-  
-¿Ginny?- -Pregunto ofendida y con un rostro soberbio de rabia-  
-Si, juro que escuche su risa- -Se agacho a recoger su camisa para colocársela-  
-¿Me estas dejando por creer haber escuchado a tu dulce novia?- -Ella se prendió rápidamente su camisa también-  
-Hermione, es que…- -Ella lo miro fijo, mientras que su mano colocaba bien el cuello del uniforme y la corbata escarlata. Harry se quedo mudo, pudo notar el molesto rostro de su amiga-  
-Claro! El travieso novio tiene miedo de que su Ginny lo vea montándose a otra- -Especto con tono furioso-  
-Vamos… no es para… - -Ella volvió a mirarlo como para acecinarlo y eso significo un nuevo silencio del moreno-  
-Fíjate…. Que quiero que te pudras en este momento- -Y agarro su pulóver y lo galo con furia del suelo, para marcharse del cuarto de objetos-

Se podía maldecir mil veces el de ser precavido, pero su precaución solo ocasionó que su gran amiga, en este momento lo dejara a un lado en todo. Prácticamente la castaña esta enfurecida con el moreno y el sabia el motivo, a ver la dejado en segundo plano por su Ginny. Para el era casi imposible seguir haciendo esas cosas sabiendo que su novia estaba a unos pasos, no tendría cara para ver la nunca más. El solo imaginar que iba a ser descubierto lo desespero como nunca, no creyó soportar perder a su Ginny, pero... ese sentimiento a lo largo de las semanas se le iba evaporando lentamente.  
La expresión y el silencio de su amiga lo descolocaba al tal grado que no podía ni comer, ni estudiar, y ni siguiera tenía buen humor para estar con su novia. Creyó sentir aburrimiento cuando estaba con Ginny, pero se negó ese sentimiento. No podía ser que su días solo giraran en torno de ver a Hermione inorándolo por completo.  
Hermione por su parte parecía ser la misma de siempre en el sentido de las actividades de estudio, pero en su trato con sus amigos había una diferencia abismal, nunca se dirigía a Harry, sino a Ron. Ron sabía que estaba pasando algo, era más que obvio. Sus dos amigos eran inseparables, siempre se hablaban de todo, y ahora solo podía captar el silencio de ambos. Decidió interrogar a cada uno por su lado y ver que ocurría entre ambos.

-Ni creas que no me di cuenta de lo que esta pasando entre tu y Hermione- -Harry se atraganto con su jugo de calabaza-  
-¿Qué?- -Dijo después de recuperarse con unas palmaditas de su amigo-  
-Están muy peleados ¿no?- -Solto el pelirrojo-  
-Puede ser…- -Ron cruzo los brazos-  
-No es puede ser… lo es, hace varios días, digamos semanas que los dos están actuando como si no existieran el uno par el otro-  
-Yo no actuó así, es ella la que se hace la importante- -Especto Harry molesto. De solo recordar los gestos de repulsión que su amiga le hacia cuando sus miradas se encontraban por casualidad lo dejaban mas enojado con ella y consigo mismo-  
-¿Y por que se hace la importante? ¿Qué pasó?- -Pregunto Ron dándole un mordisco a una dona-  
-No paso nada… solo que nos alejamos, eso es todo- -Ron mastico rápidamente y con la comida en la boca le dijo-  
-¿Y…- -Mastico y trago de una- …cual es el motivo? –  
-No hay ninguno motivo, es solo que nos alejamos y punto- -Ron iba a decir algo más pero Harry se levanto- …escucha, no quiero hablar de eso Ron, nos vamos-  
-Estoy preocupado por eso te lo pregunto, no me gusta verlos así tan callados-

-No te preocupes- -Miro al final de la mesa y distinguió a su novia que estaba platicando con una compañera. Sus miradas se encontraron y él le hizo un gesto para irse pero ella, le hizo otro gesto que se iba a quedar más. Harry miro nuevamente a su amigo que seguía comiendo y mirándolo con gesto de incertidumbre-…¿te quedas o te vas?- -Ron lo miro extrañado, se levanto sacando de un recipiente otra dona-  
-Te acompaño- -Juntos salieron del comedor de la institución rumbo a la sala común. En su camino pudieron toparse con su amiga; que en ese momento no estaba sola. Harry se detuvo en seco, sus verdes esmeraldas se helaron de la impresión. Ron trago la comida y se escucho el eco de la risa risueña de su amiga. No creyeron lo que sus ojos estaba bien, Hermione Granger hablando con Draco Malfoy, y notaron como en sus miradas había una especie de brillo algo raro. Harry y Ron se miraron- -Necesito gafas, estoy viendo cosas raras ¿me prestas las tuyas?- -Le pregunto a Harry, este miro a su amiga y vio como Draco levantaba su mano y tocaba un rizo de su amiga, para luego ponerle atrás de la oreja. Ella le sonrió abiertamente, y ahí fue que las venas de Harry sintieron un cambio brusco, le ardían, sus cien se arrugo y su mandíbula la apretó. Draco se acerco a su amiga, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se retiro. Hermione sonrió y luego volteo en dirección a sus amigos, estos miraron a otro lado distraídamente, ella se acerco con paso firme-  
-Curioseando en donde no se les llamo- -Especto con tono seco y paso entre ello empujándolos-  
-Hermione… espera- -Pero ella ya estaba doblando en una esquina, dejando a sus dos amigos con la intriga, incertidumbre y curiosidad por saber que hacia ella con Draco-  
-Déjala- -Dijo Harry seco, mientras caminaba dejando a Ron atrás-  
-Pero…-

-Hermione- -Ron toco el hombro de su amiga. La misma estaba sentada en la silla de la biblioteca leyendo un libro muy grande y gordo. Ella movió la cabeza hacia su amigo- -Lindo libro, seguro que pesa mas que un elefante - -Le dijo él sentándose a su lado-  
-Su peso en conocimiento es incalculable, así que puede pesar como un elefante- -Ron levanto las cejas como diciéndole "Si tu lo dices"-  
-¿Podrías dejar tu elefante libro unos minutos?- -Le pregunto-  
-Claro- -Ella serró el libro y lo miro como esperado algo-  
-Supongo que sabes que te quiero hablar-  
-Si eso lo supuse, porque tu nunca vienes aquí si no es para pedirme ayuda o decirme algo importante-  
-Supones muy bien, tengo alergia a los libros, así que vengo a hablar un ratito con tigo, como nunca te quedas tanto en la sala común-  
-Dime, Ron-  
-Soy tu amigo- -Ron soltó de repente. Hermione rodó los ojos-  
-Mira que no lo sabia- -Dijo muy pero muy irónica- -Al grano Ron, ¿Qué quieres saber?-  
\- Es simple, bueno… tu y Harry..- -Hermione desvió la mirada automáticamente- -..están peleados ¿Verdad?-  
-Si, lo estamos- -Dijo tan fría mente-  
-¿Podrías aclara el motivo?- -Pregunto animado-  
-Me temo que no- -Dijo ella, y abrió su libro de nuevo-  
-¿Porque?-  
-Ron no quiero golpearte con este libro, no estoy de humor, así que no me insistas-  
-Tranquila, solo quiero ayudarlos a ambos, no me agrada que no se hablen-  
-Es nuestro problema, no el tuyo-  
-Pero... soy también su amigo, yo…- -Ella lo interrumpió-  
-Mira Ron, se que estas preocupado pero esto es entre el y yo, y yo por mi parte no quiero meterte en el problema, te pido que respetes mi silencio del tema. Si Harry y yo estamos así, es por algo que paso, y…- -Ahora Ron interrumpió-  
-¿Qué pasó?, quizás si nos sentamos los tres a hablar podamos…llegar…- -Hermione se levanto bruscamente de la silla-  
-Ron, enserio- -Dijo seca y molesta- -No tengo ganas de hablar de eso, lo siento- -Ella empezó a guarda sus cosas. Ron se quedo pasmado mirándola-  
-Solo respóndeme algo…- -El también se levanto y le sujeto las manos, para que dejara de guardas las cosas tan rápidamente- ¿Tiene que ver esto con Draco Malfoy? - -Ella se soltó delicadamente de su amigo-  
-No- -Serró su mochila- Si me disculpas- -Hermione lo dejo solo-  
-¡Oh, que rayos!- -Maldijo el pelirrojo cuando la vio salir de la biblioteca-

La paciencia de uno se pone aprueba cuando uno observa supuestas provocaciones. Eso era lo que creía Harry James Potter, que estaba siendo vilmente provocado y estaba en un juego de acciones, el hacia algo y ella luego hacia algo también. Era como si los dos jugaran al mismo tiempo. No sabían que tipo de juego pero estaban jugando mutuamente.  
Harry vei como su amiga prácticamente tenía gestos raros con algunos compañeros de otra casa y con el arrubiado Draco Mafoy, eso era como abofetearlo en la mejilla. No creía que eso le molestaba al comienzo, pero después fue sintiendo ciertos celos de amigo, o de joven realmente resentido por actitudes de indiferencia hacia su persona. La observaba cada veces que ella estaba en el mismo lugar que el, estudiando sus actitudes, gestos, sonrisas y la forma como se estaba relacionando mas con los jóvenes, más que con las compañeras. Harry no le pareció raro eso, ya que ella siempre se llevo mejor con los hombres, ese era su caso, siempre estaba con el y con Ron, las demás compañeras le parecían huecas y aburridas, pero ahora las pautas dieron un giro, eran otros los que disfrutaban su peculiar forma de hablar, como también su forma dulce de sonreír, y eso despertaba rabia en el moreno, sintiendo que él era el único y verdadero dueño de esas sonrisas. Él era el mejor amigo de ella y esas sonrisas siempre eran de el, no de nadie mas, las extrañaba, extrañaba sus ojos miel sobre los suyos, la extrañaba toda. No soportaba su indiferencia, no soportaba verla pasar de largo, como también que al estar cerca de ella, ponía un cara de repulsión, como si el fuera un bicho aplastado en la pared que solo puede dar asco.

Harry estaba apoyado por la pared de uno de los pasillos, esperando y haciendo se de valor. Ya estaba cansado, tenía que hacer algo, antes de que perdiera totalmente el control de si.  
Sus verdes ojos se posaron al final del pasillo, sabía que en cualquier momento ella iba aparecer por ahí. Paso solo dos minutos y vio ondear la túnica de Hermione, su mirada fue subiendo lentamente desde la punta de su túnica hasta llegar a su rostro perfecto. La miro caminar hacia él, estaba distraída leyendo un libro, sin fijare todavía en su camino, llevaría solo unos segundos para llegar junto a su amigo, que estaba decidido a detenerla. A pocos pasos del moreno, ella sonrió luego miro el frente de su caminar, ya para ese momento la sonrisa se borro por completo y su labios se apretaron y miro de nuevo su libro.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- -Dijo el moreno poniéndose en frente de ella. Hermione lo esquivo sin decir nada- ….es enserio…-Ella siguió su caminar, Harry la siguió- ….dame unos minutos….- -Silencio se escucho- …solo son unos minutos…- -Ella no contesto- …Hermione, por favor….- -Silencio nuevamente- …¿No piensas decir nada?- -Ella no contesto-….necesito que me respondas… -Silencio por parte de ella- BIEN! ¡Eres un terca!- -Hermione no se tomo por aludida a ese enfurecido comentario-… No puedo cree que hagas como si no existiera tu mejor amigo…. Estas actuando como una niña…. ¿Crees que eso me afecta? - -Ella seguía muda, y así iba a ser. Hermione no tenía pensado gastar su voz con él- … PUES SI! ME AFECTA!- -Le grito a Hermione, su vos retumbo por ese pasillo desierto- …NO SOPORTO ESTO! QUIERO QUE TE DETENGAS!- -Ella no se detuvo- - Piensas que voy a seguir hablando solo, me estoy cansando de eso, DETENTE! QUIERO HABLAR! Y… AHORA!- -Prácticamente le ordeno, ella se río burlonamente pero no dijo nada más. Harry estaba en un estado de cólera insoportable. La sujeto del brazo en un movimiento rápido y luego la estiro en un cuarto que se encontraba en ese pasillo; parecía un cuarto de accesorios de limpieza o escobas, prácticamente la jalo bruscamente y al cerrar la puerta del cuarto, la soltó- -AHORA ME VAS A ESCUCHAR-


End file.
